Those Are Fighting Words
by Nyre The Black Rose
Summary: What would happen if Booth found out Hacker told Bones he had given himself permission to date her after he had told Booth he would sever the partnership if Booth and Brennan got together.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In fact if I did I'd make different choices._

_This chapter is dedicated to CSINaomi. She asked for a story where Booth did a call out of HIM. As soon as she asked it became a moral imperative. _

_It was supposed to be a simple one shot but when it grew to over 5,000 words it had to be divided into three chapters. So here you go, I hope it meets with your approval. _

_This could not have been written without the help of my dear friend __Bones-fan91. When I got stuck she was there with her mighty lap top to help save the day (ok it was actually night for her but you get the idea)._

Those Are Fighting Words

Chapter 1

It was Saturday morning actually looking at the clock it was now Saturday afternoon and he was eternally grateful this was not his week-end for Parker. He loved his son but right now he loved this woman more, just in a different way. He felt her turn over toward him and snuggle in closer, leaning down he kissed her hair. "Mmmmm afternoon Bones you hungry? I think I still have the stuff to make pancakes."

"Hmmmphmm" was the response he got for his trouble. He also felt a soft delicate hand reaching toward his erection and a supple body following it.

"Oh no my love," he said grabbing the offending hand quickly "no pancakes, no more sex." He laughed as her head quickly bobbed up and her startling crystalline blue eyes flew opened.

"You want me to pay you in pancakes for sex? Isn't that prostitution and isn't that against the law and shouldn't you be against that as an officer of the law?"

"You're so right baby, but for you I'm cheap, besides there is a rumor going around you can afford me. Seriously Bones, no food, no sex, I'm starving, all I ate last night was some pretzels and beer."

She looked at him with that grin "Booth be fair that's not all you ate last night."

His charm smile went on double bright, "yeah Bones but there are no calories in that and I crave sustenance. Come on woman." He said as he climbed out of bed dragging her with him.

She decided to make his pancake adventure as difficult on him as possible so when he grabbed for boxers she vetoed them, nope she had said. "You want me to stay all week-end the cost it no clothes." When he reached for an apron she vetoed it to, to which he replied if he was burned their good time would come to a screeching halt,. She said don't worry she had the solution. She simply reached around him a cupped his cock and balls in her hands protecting them from the heat of the stove. This allowed her to stay plastered to him with his every move. In fact she was so wrapped up in the feeling she didn't realize he was finished until he chuckled "Bones you can let go. Sit down and eat. I promise next time I shop you can give me a list of vegan staples like flour and I'll make sure I always have them ok? He promised as they sat down to eat the breakfast he had prepared.

"Hey Bones you said something last night about Hacker and giving himself permission to do something, what was It?

"Booth we were having a conversation how could you have forgotten what I said?"

"My brain was addled with pheromones. What did you say?"

"I asked him how we could date since the working relationship between him and I was the same as yours and mine. He said he was the boss so he gave himself permission."

At that Booth jumped up and started to pace "That little bastard, he was the one who told me you and I couldn't date."

She looked at him in confusion "I thought it was Cullen."

"No Hacker," he ground out. "I wish there was I way to make him pay.?

"Why don't you just beat him over the head with your alpha male club."

"Believe you me Baby, if I could I would.

"Booth we need to talk about socially unacceptably names I am not an infant."

"Oh you are so not an infant, but you are my Baby and in this case it doesn't mean infant. But we can talk about it. Just not now, for right now let me be mad about Hacker."

"Booth isn't there a way you could challenge him to some sort of male ritual that would prove you are better and he would know he had over stepped his bounds?"

He thought for a minute "Yeah and I do know how, the only problem would be getting everyone there to see his humiliation, cause that's what he deserves."

"Booth you make the place I'll get everyone there even the squints" she vowed. No one would take advantage of her man, and yeah Booth was her man!

"Now that is done" she smiled wickedly. "and we have eaten and you know what you are going to do the Andrew can we go back to bed so I can continue to have my wicked way with you?"

Monday they drug into work hoping no one noticed they were exhausted and walking a little strangely due to using muscles long unused.

Booth had determined it was time for the Agents in his section to qualify in physical agility and marksmanship. Since Hacker was the section chief he needed to qualify too. Booth intended to beat him at every turn. He didn't think it would be much trouble but he wasn't taking any chances so that week found him in the gym making sure he was in tip top shape to him that meant Army Ranger shape and he was.

Bones whined most nights because it meant he was getting home, well getting to her house since it was her week, to tired for them to enjoy themselves, but Booth promised her his score on Friday would be worth it. He was making sure he was still in Ranger shape, and he was.

On Thursday she begged him to let her follow him to the gym to watch him as he worked out.

"Come on Booth" she pouted I don't have anything to do tonight. I thought we were going to spend this week together so I cleared my schedule. Please let me watch you."

"Bones it will just be too distracting" yeah he thought to himself, all he had thought about this last week while he had been working out was how he was missing out on the best sex he had ever had. How wonderful it was that he and Bones were now more than just partners and more than once how he was going to wipe the floor with Hackers ass crossed his mind too. He had to stay focused just one last night. As he felt her breath warm his neck and her hands fist his hair he pulled her hands to his chest and leaned against her forehead. "Please not tonight Baby only one more night I promise and it will be all over and Hacker will get his."

"Booth if I had known it would take this much of our time I would have never said anything to you" she continued to pout. "Ok go, just go" she said watching him leave thinking it really was a waste of energy for him to spend it all on training just to beat a pissant like Andrew.Maybe she should just follow him.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_I hope you are enjoying this little ficlet. Will they survive the sexual tension?_

_Nyre_


	2. Chapter 2

_It was supposed to be a simple one shot but when it grew to over 5,000 words it had to be divided into three chapters. So here you go, I hope it meets with your approval. _

_This could not have been written without the help of my dear friend __Bones-fan91. When I got stuck she was there with her mighty lap top to help save the day (ok it was actually night for her but you get the idea)._

Those Are Fighting Words

Chapter 2

She watched him as he did hid entire workout as was impressed his did 85 sit-ups in two minutes, 78 push-ups and he was just finishing his run when she stepped out "very good Booth 13:00 for 2 minutes well within the standards for qualifying. Are you done?"

"No, and what are you doing here?"

"Just watching you train and getting turned on, what else do you have to do?" she asked her eyes shining with lust.

"I want to go to the shooting range and check my qualifications one last time. I don't suppose you want to go with me do you?" He already knew the answer but asked the question anyway.

"Of course I do, are we going there right now or are you showering first," she asked hopping the later was the answer. It was late and there was no one else down here, maybe they could make you for a little missed time. She did so like sex in the shower.

"Actually Bones, I think I'm gonna go to the shooting range first. I need all the practice I can get," he turned around then looked over his shoulder, "you're welcome to come? Then you can have your way with me?" he grinned.

"Booth you know you are a good shot but I love watching you at the range so I will go with you. Then you can be sure I will have my way with you." Her smile met his in tone and timber. She was definitely going to reward him for all his hard work it was just the when that was in question.

"Oh, I'm very much looking forward to that Bones. Might even rush my time there, just for you Baby," he said and left before she had any chance to protest about the endearment.

She smiled and shook her head as she followed him to the basement range. Watching him shoot had always been one of her favorite things especially the time he asked her to watch him qualify after his surgery. Then she had felt like he had needed her there. This time she was going more like their old times, just to watch him. To watch his shoulder muscles as they tightened just before he fired, to watch his hand caress the trigger, watch the concentration of his strong handsome face. It all made for a very enticing erotic pictures especially as she imagined him doing those things to her instead of his gun.

A minute later he lowered his arm and turned around to look at her. She had the same look she often employed when she was examining ancient bones; pure excitement and interest. "I love it when you look at me that way Bones, you know that?" he winked.

She walked over to him and pushed him against the wall just like he had done to her all those years ago "and I like looking at you. Do you have any idea just how sexy you are when you shoot that gun of yours?" she asked her voice going deep and smokey.

With his cocky grin never leaving his face, he moved closer to her face until his lips hovered over hers, "care to show me Bones?" he murmured.

Oh yes she did as she pulled him into a mind blowing kiss. One that left both of them breathless. It only took both of them a heartbeat to catch their breath before they were diving for each other's lips again this time not stopping until oxygen became imperative. She found her hands reaching for his shirt pulling it from his slacks in a desperate need to run her hands up his bare chest.

He in turn, wrapped his hands around her hips and pulled her closer to him as their passion filled kiss turned into a desperate frenzied need to close any gap between each other. Until the world returned to him as fast as it had slipped away when the loud sound of irritated coughs echoed through the room, "Excuse me? Could you perhaps take this somewhere else?" said the annoyed Agent who had come into the range. Both, Booth and Brennan blushed, "Y-yes, sorry man." Booth mumbled.

As they were leaving the range Booth asked her "Bones! How'd you get here?"

"I walked Booth it only took me 40 minutes, it is or was a beautiful evening."

His eyes lingered on hers as she moved closer to him, huddling his own logical thoughts, "You walked here? Why didn't you call me to get you Bones? It's getting dark Bones, some nut job could have taken advantage of your solitude!"

"Look Booth I am well aware of your concerns and it was fine. It did not get dark until after I got here. No one could have take advantage of me. When are you going to admit I can take care of myself?

"It only takes one small distraction Bones! Just one wrong step and it could cost you your life!" He breathed out a goaded sigh. "I cannot have anything happening to you Bones, do you understand? You're too goddamn stubborn to accept it. I will never stop protecting you, even if you think you can protect yourself. It only takes one to change that! And I can't!" his hands ran through his hair as he took a step towards her; his hand reached under her chin and lifted her head so that her eyes looked into his. She could see the concern in them as he whispered. "I can't let anything happen to you! So I can't ever accept that."

She looked at the concern in his eyes and thought about what he said. She knew she didn't want him to change and he was stating that he would have to change in order to accept her ability to protect herself and not depending on him. "Booth if not protecting me means you would have to change I guess I will have to accept it, since I don't want you to change for me. Pushing him into the elevator she asked "can we go home now?" as they hit the far wall.

He smiled at her as he reached for the small strand of hair on her cheek, and tugged it away from her face, before he lowered his lips to hers, "Which home? Yours or mine?" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's my week" she reminded him "and I have a great shower we can share."

"Then we have no time to waste my lovely Bones." He grinned and kissed her once more, in which she responded almost immediately with her own. His hands this time explored her body as his fingers grazed under the soft fabric of her blouse. He gently pushed her onto the walls of the elevator as he continued to kiss her. Hearing a low pleasurable moan escaping her parted lips, he gave her a final kiss and backed away from her, afraid if he remained within her personal space, they'd both be answering to some embarrassing questions from the security guards. "Let's get going Bones"

"Afraid Booth" she smiled at him as he let her go. She followed him out of the elevator giving his butt a pinch as they walked toward the guard and his truck. Once inside she was all hands. She loved to tease him sometimes and this was one of those times. She reached over to run her hand up his thigh feeling his muscles bunch as she did. She knew how he reacted to her stroking his thigh and she was going to continue to so it as she let her hand roam higher.

His heartbeat began to speed up as he tried to focus on the road ahead and not the woman sitting beside him. Reaching the stop sign the car came to a stop and he turned to her, who just stared at him with a wicked smile, "You know Bones, you really are going to kill me!" he said then crushed his lips to hers in the means to relieve some of the tension they had constructed since the shooting range. However, this time unlike the other two times that afternoon, he couldn't pull away from her, the need felt too strong. He needed her, wanted her.

"Booth hurry I want to get home and get you in the shower then into our bed. I want you now so can you please hurry up.

"I like seeing you like this" he smiled, "So…carefree." Glancing at her, he chuckled before he pressed his foot on the gas and roamed through the streets of D.C.

"...and I like to see you so hot and bother you are hot and bothered right?" she said as she ran her hand over his prominent erection and leaned over to lick his ear lobe.

"Oh you have no idea how hot and bothered I am Woman!" He said and grinned for the rest of the journey home.

Once out of the truck they were all over each other as they made their way to her apartment. It was a good thing the elevator ride was a short one otherwise they would have both been naked on the elevator floor. As it was they barely made it to the door and inside her apartment. Her idea of having sex in the shower had to wait as he held her to the door and they ravished each other and slid to the floor once they hand shrieked out each other's names as they came.

Once they could move again they decided on a relaxing bath in her garden tub. Booth would deny it to his dying say but he loved taking a bath and adding Bones to the water just added to his enjoyment. They enjoyed their bath with wine, candles and his favorite combination of vanilla and baked apple bath oil. She had seen the baked apple and bought it for him as a surprise. He loved the combination of her vanilla and his baked apple it was just like their partnership a combination of them both. After their relaxing bath he dried her carefully and picked her up and carried her to the bed to continue what they had started in a more languorous manor.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_Well it looks like they survived the sexual tension by an intervention, but at what cost to Booth?_

_Nyre_


	3. Chapter 3

_It was supposed to be a simple one shot but when it grew to over 5,000 words it had to be divided into three chapters. So here you go, I hope it meets with your approval. _

_This could not have been written without the help of my dear friend __Bones-fan91. When I got stuck she was there with her mighty lap top to help save the day (ok it was actually night for her but you get the idea)._

Those Are Fighting Words

Chapter 3

As he was grabbing his coffee the next morning he asked "So today is the day did you find a way to get the squints there?"

"Yes Booth I did. I promised I would and I did. We will be there at 1pm just like you asked. You aren't concerned are you?"

"Well yeah a little I heard Hacker has been working out too so the results are far from a slam dunk."

"I don't know what that means Booth, but if it means you are concerned about the outcome I really don't think you have anything to worry about. You appear to be in the same physical shape as you always have been which is a lot to be said for a man who is 5 years older than the one I met.

"Thanks Bones, you really know how to give a compliment there, but yeah I am ok, I still more than meet the requirements for entry into the Rangers and they have pretty high standards, but anyone can have a bad day, AND last night you did kind of wear me out you know."

"Booth just look at last night as more exercise and incentive."

Leaning over to kiss her he said "yeah Babe I'll do that and remember you are cheering me on and not that putz Hacker. We gotta get going."

Booth was surprised to see the gym full when he showed up at the appointed time. Some of his guy's were a little concerned about letting their score out to all these people until they saw Hacker come in and realized he was going to have to re-certify too. Hacker just wasn't a popular person at the Bureau and if that meant the folks at the Jeffersonian and half of the Brass were going to see Booth defeat Hacker and see their half assed scores than they were ok with that. Yeah they knew Booth would defeat Hacker the instant the man walked in no one ever beat Booth in these qualifiers.

They started off explaining the rules to the uninitiated each Agent would have 2 minutes to do each physical activity and were required to meet 75% or better in their 'Age Group Standard' of the Army Physical Fitness Test. Bones explained to the squints that meant Booth had to do 55 push-ups, 57 sit-ups within the 2 minute time limit and run 2 miles in under 13:64 minutes. They all looked a little shocked but she assured them it was no problem for him.

Booth and Hacker were in the last group of Agents to do the push-ups he did 85 and Hacker did 83. Close Booth thought, he was going to have to step it up. They went on to the sit-ups and again they were in the last group. He did 78 and Hacker did 76 again it was close. Man the guy had been working out but Booth still had two areas that were his secret weapons the run and the weapons qualifying. He started the run and actually felt good and loose. About half way through he heard the squints start rooting for him and it made him pick up his pace a little more. As he did he saw Hacker out of the corner of his eye and thoughts of him and his dirty trick added a little more fuel to his step. As he was coming to the finish line he could hear the squints again and he thought of his night with Bones and it pushed him just that last few steps. He had finished in his fastest time ever 13 minutes flat. Hacker just barley qualified at 13:63. There was only one qualifying round left and he knew no one could beat him there. Gordon Gordon had taught him the secret.

Because of the number of people wanting to see the marksmanship competition they were all in the outdoor range. The Agent in charge of the range had been give a heads up that there was going to be a full house and quite a few of them would be from the Jeffersonian so he had the rules printed and handed them out to those not familiar with them. He had seen Booth down here practicing this last week and wasn't a Hacker fan either. In fact he was so sure Booth would beat the man he had placed a bet on him.

Qualification:

Standard Bottle Target

Ammunition:

50 rounds service ammunition

Scoring:

For the purposes of this qualifying round hits in or touching "center" count 2 points; misses and hits outside "center" count zero points

Qualification:

85% to qualify

STAGE I

18 ROUNDS

Starting Point:

25 yard line

Time Allotted:

75 seconds

Start with a fully loaded weapon. On command shooter draws and fires 6 rounds prone position, decocks, fires 3 rounds kneeling behind the barricade on his dominate side, 6 rounds standing behind the barricade on his dominate side, and 3 rounds kneeling behind the barricade on his non-dominate side. Upon completing stage I, the shooter will conduct a magazine exchange and holster a loaded weapon.

STAGE II

10 ROUNDS

Starting Point:

25 yard line

Time Allotted:

2 rounds in 6 seconds – Double Tap  
4 strings of 2 rounds in 3 seconds each – Double Tap

Start at the 25 yard line. On command the shooter moves to the 15 yard line, draws and fires 2 rounds in 6 seconds, decocks, and returns to low ready. The shooter will fire 4 strings of 2 rounds in 3 seconds, decocking and returning to low ready after each string. Upon completing Stage II, the shooter holsters a loaded weapon.

STAGE III

12 ROUNDS

Starting Point:

15 yard line

Time Allotted:

15 seconds

Start at the 15 yard line. On command the shooter moves to the 7 yard line, draws and fires 12 rounds in 15 seconds, to include a reload. Upon completing stage III, the shooter holsters a loaded weapon. Shooter then arranges remaining 10 rounds to have 5 rounds in the weapon and 5 rounds in a spare magazine.

STAGE IV

10 ROUNDS

Starting Point:

7 yard line

Time Allotted:

15 seconds

Start at the 7 yard line. On command the shooter moves to the 5 yard line, draws and fires 5 rounds with strong hand only, reloads, transfers the weapon to weak hand and fires 5 rounds weak hand only. Upon completing stage IV, the shooter will unload and holster an empty weapon.

Booth took his place and placed all his ammunition in his jacket pockets. He thought back to the time he had had to qualify after his surgery and how he had learned the secret to his success. How he had become such a better agent, a better man. Gordon Gordon had been right it had been Bones all along. From that first case she had changes him, made him walk away from gambling, become a better father and friend. Now she had made him a better man and lover. Suddenly he wasn't doing this for anyone or anything other than to prove he could protect her. Hacker and his games no longer mattered. Just Bones and their life together that was all that mattered to him. He was called to the firing line and he took one last look at her beautiful face just as he had on that day and he began.

As soon as he began he felt it was over. He was done. His score would be read when they were all read they always kept the weapon scores a secret. He went over and sat next to Bones sitting close enough to lean his leg against hers. It was all the contact they ever allowed themselves at work but it was enough. She knew what he was thinking.

Finally everyone was done and Cullen come out to read the scores. Booth was proud of the fact his entire department passed, though some just barely. He would work with them and get them up to his standards. He always did. Then came the scores everyone was really there to hear.

Hacker was standing a little away from the Jeffersonian group looking a little put out that they hadn't included him, and a little angry at Booth and Brennan. Everyone knew the two were together well he thought she'd see she had chosen the wrong man. He had clearly won this day he was sure of it.

"Well" said Cullen in a full voice "it has been a most interesting day. I am happy to say all of you passed, though some of you just barely. You all know this isn't supposed to be a competition and it is for that reason we leave all titles at the door but I have just 2 scores left to read and they are rather impressive. To re-cap For push-up Booth's score was 85 and Hacker's was 83. For sit-up's Booth's was 78 and Hackers was 76. Hacker ran the 2 miles in 13 minutes 63 seconds and Booth had the fasted time we have ever had 13 minutes flat."

Bones was getting very excited Booth had done exceptionally well. She had in fact chosen the more dominate genetically superior male. While anthropologically that might be true she thought for a moment as she looked at Booth's face it was his quiet humanity and loving heart that had really won her over.

"It is really the marksmanship scores you are interested in right" Cullen continued. This marksmanship test was revised in 1997 to better evaluate Agents. So with a perfect score of 50 this rounds expert marksmanship medal goes to Booth." He motioned for Booth to join him though all the hooting and whistling and handed him one of the few marksmanship medals the FBI gives out each year. As Cullen shook Booth's hand he leaned in and said "oh Booth I heard congratulations are in order for you and the good Doctor. Take good care of her for us." Booth thanked him returned to the squints and his Bones.

He had won. He now know he had Cullen's support and he had proved to her he was the alpha male, her alpha male. "Hey drinks on me at the Founding Fathers he told his squints as they all filed out of the range.

She spared Hacker a glance and noticed the man was not as self assured as he had been a few moments before and after a hurried glance at her he hurried off.

Once they were in the truck he turned to her "thanks Bones I couldn't have done this without you" he said holding out his medal.

"Of course you could Booth. You are a perfect male specimen. This was something you could easily so."

"No Bones the PT stuff yeah that just took training but this, he touched the expert medal, this is because of you. Do you remember when I asked you to come with me to watch me qualify after my surgery?" She nodded her head and he continued "I never told you why. It was because Gordon Gordon said I needed you to protect. If you were there and I saw you I would remember I needed to qualify to protect you. It worked. It worked again today. I did this today to prove I could protect you. Every time I use my gun now it's to prove I can protect my family, to protect you. I want you to have this" and he leaned over and pined it to her collar.

"Booth I don't need this to prove you can protect me, I watch you do it every day. You make sure I eat, sleep and now you even make sure I get the one thing I need more than anything else and I love you for it."

He started the truck and pulled out of the parking structure "so what is this one thing you need more than anything else Bones?" he asked.

"Sex Booth you give me regular honest to goodness to die for sex."

"Bones it's making love."

"Only sometimes Booth only sometimes."

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_I hope you enjoyed this little look into how Booth would do Hacker in. _

_Nyre_


End file.
